


In the Woods

by Officer_Jennie



Series: InkTober 2018 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Modern Era, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: He knew they would hurt him, torture him. Humans were cruel, sadistic, evil. He knew this, had been taught this early, reminded throughout his life. Wondered briefly how Shisui would feel if he knew. If he would ever see him again, hear his laugh, feel calloused fingers on his face.Or: Itachi gets captured by hunters, and thinks of his human lover.





	In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic for InkTober, a day late because it's me. Prompts: Woods and Lone Wolf. Written and edited in one afternoon.
> 
> Italics = flashback/memories

Itachi struggled against the humans holding him down, growls raising higher in pitch as he panicked. One of his hind legs was broken, the pain of grinding bones and tearing muscles shooting through his veins, his red eyes wide with fear, but blurred by creeping shock.

One person flung themselves onto his back, shouting at his allies as he tried to weigh him down, restrain him. His muzzle was slick with blood, fangs dripping saliva and copper liquid as he snapped frantically at whoever was in reach, desperate to tear free, not caring if he had to maim another to do so.

 

* * *

 

_Itachi squinted at the water, midday sun reflecting bright against the flowing river. He picked at the grass absently, nerves keeping his thoughts buzzing but unfocused._

_His first moon was approaching._

_Logically, he knew he had nothing to worry about. There hadn’t been a death in the pack from changing in decades. And he wouldn’t be alone either. Madara would be there, as both his pack leader and father. Nothing would happen to him._

_He inhaled slowly, shaking slightly. ‘Nothing will happen to me.’ He reminded himself that nearly hourly at this point - but it didn’t help any, not really._

_Hugging his knees to his chest, Itachi buried his face, closing his eyes tight. Normally, he would go to his father to talk, but the territory disputes with the Senju pack were getting heated again. He couldn’t be selfish right now - his father was busy doing his job, leading a whole pack and preventing a war._

_He couldn’t be a child anymore, no matter that he wanted to be._

_“Oh, hello!”_

_Startled, Itachi whipped his head around, dark eyes wide. Another boy stood near him, a bright smile showing white teeth, dark curls waving gently in the summer breeze._

_“You mind if I sit?” Even as he asked the older teen walked over, plopping himself down next to the still-shocked boy. He leaned back on his palms, completely at ease even in the presence of a stranger._

_With him being only a few feet away, Itachi had no problems taking in his scent. He’d eaten recently, something spicy but indiscernible. Pine trees, summer rain, and a hint of aftershave. Under all of that, though, there was something odd, unfamiliar, musky in nature and distinctly -_

_Itachi froze, wide eyes focused on the river._

_He wasn’t a werewolf._

_He was human._

_Everything in him told him to leave, to get away, danger not safe run. But the boy sitting next to him was smiling bright, eyes warm and voice chattering away._

_He found himself still by the river at sunset, posture having slowly relaxed over the hours. When the boy - Shisui, he’d said his name was - finally got up to leave, dusting off his ripped jeans, Itachi found himself agreeing to meet him again._

_As he walked his own way home, cutting through the woods at the edge of his territory, he couldn’t explain even to himself why he’d done such an idiotic thing._

_Even still, he found himself back at the river not a week later, waiting for his new friend._

 

* * *

 

Thick leather ties were wound around his jaws, snapping them shut, cutting into the thin skin, dying red. His coat was matting, soaked in mud and blood, chest heaving, lungs burning.

A metal cage, too small, the door slammed shut behind him. Heavy locks held bars in place. Nails fought against leather ties, desperate to breathe deeply, scratching in vain. Snarls turned to whimpers, weary body collapsing against the metal wall at his side.

The humans laughed at him, jeering. Shut the van doors, voices muffled. Engine rumbled , dirt road spitting behind them.

He thought of his pack. Longed for the comfort and safety. Wanted, more than anything, for his alpha, his father, to save him.

Knew, without question, it was already too late.

 

* * *

 

_“We shouldn’t be doing this…”_

_Itachi eyed the bottle of vodka warily, not at all convinced. Shisui just shot him that grin of his, all mischievous and entirely unfair, shaking the bottle at him from where he sat, legs dangling off the cliff._

_The younger man sighed, but stepped forward anyway, folding his legs beneath him before taking the bottle, sniffing the foul liquid. He took a sip and grimaced, practically shoving it back at his snickering friend._

_“It’s an acquired taste,” Shisui preached, mock superiority coloring his tone. “You’ll like it when you’re older.”_

_Itachi hummed, tapping his chin, playing along. “And you’re legal since when? Two days ago?”_

_Shisui snorted, “Be nice to me, you missed my birthday.” The complaint had no bite to it._

_They sat in silence for a while, passing the bottle back and forth, Itachi mainly accepting it as something to do. The sun was just beginning to set, a chill creeping into the October air. From where they sat, it looked as if the woods were on fire, lit in burning orange and red._

_“You ever feel like life’s moving too fast?”_

_Itachi turned towards his friend, quirking one dark eyebrow. Shisui was staring off into the forest beneath him, expression strangely withdrawn, eyes quiet. It made him look years older._

_He eventually sighed, shrugging one shoulder before glancing at Itachi. “Sometimes, it just feels like it’s impossible to keep up, you know?”_

_Itachi’s not sure whose hand moved first, nor why they moved at all. But he was hardly going to complain - sitting there, watching the sunset with long, tan fingers warm between his own._

 

* * *

 

His head was just clearing as the van slowed, pavement giving way to gravel, to dirt. He blinked slowly, trying to clear his vision, to push the pain back.

The van stopped. Doors slammed shut, voices barely coherent to him.

The hunters were speaking to someone - from the tone, someone important. A few words were spat in anger; no doubt they were discussing him.

The wolf kept his breathing deep, slow. They didn’t know him yet, hadn’t seen his other face. Didn’t know his name, his pack. Didn’t know his position - his father’s position. That was good.

He knew they would hurt him, torture him. Humans were cruel, sadistic, evil. He knew this, had been taught this early, reminded throughout his life.

Wondered briefly how Shisui would feel if he knew. If he would ever see him again, hear his laugh, feel calloused fingers on his face.

The back of the van opened, and Itachi’s breath caught in his throat.

Dark curls, coal eyes. The scent of crushed pine needles, fresh rain, and heavy musk.

There was no smile warming his face, no laughter in those hard eyes.

Shisui looked at him as if he were something foul.

“Take it inside, and call me when it changes.” Cold authority in his voice, disgust coloring his tone. He turned on his heels, stalking away, but paused briefly. “And don’t spoil it.”

A pained snarl tore itself out of Itachi, hurled at the retreating back of his lover.

 

* * *

 

_Shisui was waiting for him, leaning against his shiny new car, proud smile plastered on his face. He uncrossed his ankles as Itachi got closer, patting the metal hood._

_“Like it? I named her Beau.” Itachi’s snort only made Shisui smile wider._

_There were moments when Itachi felt like a traitor to his pack, his family, for sneaking around with Shisui. Four years of secrets, of lying, weighed heavy on his mind, tasted sour on his tongue._

_At this moment - flying down a dirt road, summer wind whipping around them, his long hair wild and free. A strong hand in his own. Shisui’s booming laughing filling him, his scent heavy between them, in his lungs - he regretted nothing._

_“I trust you, you know that?” Itachi nuzzled into his neck, pressing his lips against the pulse there. Shisui paused his movements above him, rolling hips stilling with effort. Face already dusted pink from their coupling flushed bright red._

_A small smile graced his face, genuine and warm and far too beautiful for Itachi to breathe past._

_Shisui held him close, running deft fingers through long, ink-black locks, both lazily staring at the stars in the aftermath. He pressed a kiss to Itachi’s forehead._

_“I trust you, too.” Soft, quiet words in his hair. “I promise I’ll never betray you. I’ll keep you safe.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, Shisui didn't know the wolf was Itachi.
> 
> Questions/comments are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
